Referring to FIG. 6, the deficiency in the current main vehicle sun visor is visually obvious. The current vehicle sun visors are not particularly effective when the sun is hitting the user's eye or head from a lower angle or at an angle from the window or windshield, especially when the eye level of a driver operator or a passenger is low or the head is located farther back close to the center door pillar as in a normal sitting position in the seat of a vehicle. These sun visors are often low enough or long enough to block the sun's ray hitting an eye or a head. Because of the changing directions and angles of the incoming sun's ray into the vehicle, the safety and comfort of the driver or passenger are impaired.
Many sun visor prior arts have been already discussed or are currently commercially available.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 9,132,719 granted to Pernia shows a sun visor clipped on the main sun visor. The user needs to move the clip and swing it where it is needed. However, it swings open at the same height as the main sun visor. It does not rotate downward or extend beyond the main sun visor.
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,708,395 granted to Kim shows a double hinged sun visor plate attached to a main sun visor. Again, it is mounted on the main sun visor in the proximal section of the main sun visor close to the front windshield pillar.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,372 granted to Suzuki shows a motorized spot sun visor mounted on a window.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,308 granted to Lee, at al shows a multi directional sun visor system. It employs a sophistically designed pivotal apparatus. However, the mount is at the proximal end of the sun visor near the windshield pillar of a vehicle. It does not cover the lower rear area of the side window near the center door pillar of a vehicle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,280 shows a simpler hinge and knob design for the two dimensional adjustment of the sun visor. Again, it is mounted near the front windshield pillar. It requires a manual adjustment of the positioning device.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,021 granted to Vandagriff shows a swing visor system where a visor attachment rotates at the pivotal axis proximal to the main visor mount to the vehicle body structure. The arc plane of this visor sweeps 90 degrees along a side window away from the user and does not extend far back enough to block the sun hitting the user's eye.
A sun visor extender already available on some vehicles extends a smaller rectangular sun visor horizontally sliding out of a main sun visor. However, it does not get low enough to block the sun hitting the user's eye at a low level or at a low sun's angle. Also, there are some oversized sun visors which add more weight.
As described above, many prior arts employ sophisticated positioning apparatus or involved operation by the user during a normal vehicle operation or adjustments by stopping a vehicle.
The present invention addresses and improves the disadvantages inherent in the prior art sun visors. This invention is a simple but innovative design and is made of a light weight material.                1. This invention shows an innovative pivotal axis location of the auxiliary sun visor relative to the main sun visor. This auxiliary sun visor sweeps from the pivot point located adjacent to a distal end of the main sun visor instead of the common pivotal point at a proximal section of the main sun visor where it is mounted to a vehicle body structure. Therefore, the arc of the sweep covers the area close to the position of the eye or the head of a vehicle driver or a passenger where it is most needed, especially for drivers whose normal sitting position is low and back close to the center door pillar in a vehicle. It covers, as needed, wider areas than the current or prior arts, yet, is narrow enough to see through the auxiliary sun visor in case of its transparent material, or to see the road from either side of this auxiliary sun visor in case of its opaque material. In addition, it does not obstruct viewing of the side rear view mirror. It can be also positioned to shield the incoming sun's ray from the front windshield.        2. This invention shows an innovative, yet a simple formed shape design of an auxiliary sun visor. It conforms partly to the main sun visor perimeter so that it can hug the main sun visor when not in use. This minimizes any unsightly protrusion in the interior of a vehicle.        3. The user can operate said auxiliary sun visor easily and effectively and quickly reposition said auxiliary sun visor by one hand while safely driving as normally done for the main sun visor.        4. This invention does not employ a sophisticated or elaborate pivoting mechanism or device.        5. With this innovative auxiliary sun visor, the only operation needed is to position it to shade the incoming sun's ray. It can also be employed to block the sun's ray coming in from the front windshield.        6. With this innovative auxiliary sun visor, the user requires no set up, no tools, no interruption of vehicle operation, no relocation of a sun visor clip or other attaching means and no adjustment other than re-positioning it by one hand.        